spin the bottell
by crazyfacedcat
Summary: well its a bowt neko atsume cats makeing owt...nuff sed
1. Chapter 1

"...UGH IM SO BORRRRRRRRRRRD!" cocoa sed "y dont u make owt with marshmellow or sum thing lol" patches sed "well mabey i wi-...omg" cocoa had just gotin the best ideea "wat?" patches asked cocoa had a strange look on her face kinde ov like that face spunge bob made that 1 time win he fown owt sqwid werd liked craby patys "...i hav a ideea..." cocoa sed still makeing the face "...im skerd" pepper wisperd 2 ginger "same..." ginger replyed "we shood all play...SPIN THE BOTTLE" cocoa yelled ginger pepper ganache marshmellow and patches made a face like dis ._. "o come on dont act like that isent the best ideea ever" cocoa sed "...u kno frosty is probelly geting lonely i shood rly go chek on her" pepper tryed 2 sneek owt ov the yard "...o hay...did u ever reelize how fragiell that huny pot is? wood b a reel shame if sumcat broke it..." cocoa sed pepper looked bak at cocoa "bitch rly? ur going 2 black mail me in 2 playing spin the bottell? do u hav enee ideea how sensativ frosty is? she wood b HART BROKEIN if i kissed a nuther cat" pepper sed "how wood frosty kno? ...i meen uh im not trying 2 geting in 2 this im just asking" marshmellow sed "wat if she shows up heer? wat if a nuther cat comes and sees me kissing sumcat els then gos and tells her?" pepper sed "ganache wat r u doing?" ginger asked all the cats looked at ganache hoo wus trying 2 shuve theer hole body in the card bord toob "...uh nuthing" ganache sed "all rite trust me win i say that i RLY dont wunt 2 play spin the bottel but i think we shood just giv in and play 4 the sake of cocoas sanety, r lives and the huny pot wat happens in the yard stays in the yard" marshmellow sed "...fine" "fine" pepper and ginger sed the uther cats nodded theer heds and agreed "all rite then max go find a bottell" cocoa sed "ok chloe" marshmellow sed as she ran off sum weer 2 try and find a bottell after a few secents she came bak with a empty ketchup bottell she set it down in the mittel ov the yard patches got up 1st and sat by it "come on" he sed cocoa marshmellow ginger ganache and pepper all sat a rownd the bottell in a serkell "hoos going 1st?" pepper asked "i think ginger shood" ganache sed "wat y!?" ginger sed "just spin the dam bottell" marshmellow sed "...fine" ginger reeched his paw owt and spun the bottell it wus dead silent as it spun after a few secents it stoped "...patches" pepper sed "OOOOOOOOO IT BOWT 2 GET REEL GAY UP IN HEER" ganache sed "it all redy is reel gay up in heer lol" cocoa sed "troo..." ganache replyed "enee ways r u going 2 kiss or not?" pepper asked patches and ginger wer bothe blushing rly hard aspeshelly patches he had never kissed a nuther boy b4... "ugh herry up" pepper sed "im interested in the fact that u wunt 2 c patches and ginger kiss so badly..." marshmellow sed pepper blushed "shut up" pepper sed "YOLO" patches yelled all the uther cats watched in shock as patches jumped 4 words and locked lips with ginger gingers face terned intirly red pepper just blushed and stared ganache wus dieing laffing cocoa wus laffing a lil as well the uther cats just awkwerdly looked a rownd not rly knoing wat 2 say/do ginger then pulled a way patches looked in 2 gingers eye awkwerdly then sat bak down patches rly dident kno wat 2 say "...ok well ginger spin the bottell 2 c hoo gos next" cocoa sed "...ok" ginger spun the bottell a gen and it landed on ganache "OOOOO hoos bowt 2 hav my mowth in theer mowth" ganache sed "wat the hell ganache?" pepper sed "is that not how kissing werks?...i meen ha ha ov cors it isent i kno that cus iv kissed tuns ov cats ha ha ha..." ganache sed "ooooooooooookkkkk?" pepper sed "GOD DAM IT SPIN THE BOTTELL ALL REDY" cocoa sed "OK" ganache sed then spun the bottell it landed on cocoa "cocoa and ganache how ironic..." patches sed pepper gigelld "all rite get ur x shaped ass over heer and kiss me" cocoa sed "wate wate wate u cant kiss ganache!" pepper sed "wat y not?" cocoa asked "ya y not im fine with it" marshmellow sed "cus if u kiss ganache u will disperb the natcharell order ov the ships!" pepper sed "...wat?" ginger sed "U JUST CANT KISS A NUTHER CAT COCOA" pepper sed "...ya wat ever ganache!" cocoa sed ganache wint over and sat by cocoa cocoa then graved ganache by the sholders and started hard cor makeing owt "NOOOO OMG TUMBLR IS GOING 2 KILL ME 4 LETING THIS HAPPEN NOOOO" pepper sed patches stared akwerdly at them after a bowt 25 secent past marshmellow started looking pritty upset meen wile cocoa and ganache wer purring qwite a lot...


	2. Chapter 2

after a secent or 2 mor ov watching them make owt awkwerdly cocoa let owt a small mone "OK! THATS A NUFF!" marshmellow sed as she ran over and separate the 2 frisky cats "hay?" cocoa sed "wtf?" ganache sed "wtf wus that?" marshmellow asked "uh we wer playing the game? ie kissing?" ganache sed "u sed u wer fine with this marshmellow?" cocoa sed "uh ya im fine with u guys just kissing 4 a few secents not full on makeing owt" marshmellow sed "we wer not "full on makeing owt" we wer just kissing...4 a lil bit longer then everycat els..." cocoa sed "bitch u wer moneing" patches sed cocoa blushed "i wus not!" coco sed "u werent?" ganache asked "uh im pritty sher she wus" pepper sed cocoa looked pritty pissed "all rite all rite dont blame cocoa im just rly good at kissing she cant help but b sweped off her paws" ganache sed with a prowd look on theer face "...wow ur full ov ur self arnt u?" ginger sed "wat? no im not!" ganache sed ginger roled his eyes "i think we shood just 4 get a bowt wat i MITE hav dun wile me and ganache wer kissing" cocoa sed "ugh wat ever...hoos tern is it?" marshmellow sed "guys it is rly geting late i need 2 go" patches sed "ya it is geting late...but 2 cats heer havent kissed enee 1..." ganache sed "and hoo wood those 2 c-..." peppers eyes widend as she reelized hoo those 2 cats wer marshmellow skwinted her eyes at ganache "...i hate u so mush..." marshmellow sed "oooo i cant wate 2 c this" patches sed "o i bet" marshmellow sed pepper wus just siting qwietly blushing "come on peper lets just get this over with" marshmellow sed "...ok..." pepper sed as she wint over 2 marshmellow and gave her a qwic but a mazeing kiss it wus so a mazeing time seemed 2 stop...but not 4 long as pepper qwicly pulled a way "...wow...ur better at kissing then cocoa..." marshmellow coverd her mowth win she reelized wat she had sed all the uther cats gasped pepper wus shoked "...thanks?" pepper sed "wow just wow" cocoa sed then stood up and started wocking off "im sry babe!" marshmellow sed as she ran after her "jeez tumblr is going 2 literly kill me" pepper sed "lol the trending hash tag will b #killpepper" ganache sed "ya..." pepper replyed ginger got up and started 2 wock bak home "hay!" patches got up and kot up with ginger "huh?" "um...ur..um a g-good kisser..." patches face terned compleerly red "god did i rly just say that?" he thot 2 him self ginger blushed 2 "...hah thanks...uh do u wunt 2 go do sum thing?" ginger asked "lol like wat mate on the roof...?" patches sed "...akshooly i shood rly get going" ginger then ran off "GOD DAM IT PATCHES U SUCK" patches yelled 2 him self THE END


End file.
